


Player-san

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The Yabai series [5]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Random series thought and brought together by the Yabai Gang.Warning:1. CP purity does not exist in this ff, if you cannot bare to see non yuunaa pairings, please avoid.2. Yabainess in almost every chapter because it was from the Yabai gang afterall3. Mention of friends with benefit and could be culturally unacceptable for some peopleEnding will be YuuNaa eventually though.
Relationships: Kojina Yui/Okada Nana, Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana, Okada Nana/Takino Yumiko
Series: The Yabai series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774810
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

Like a pair of cats in heat, the two bare bodied lied on top of each other as they came down from their climax. Taking in deep breath as they cuddled in their sweat covered body. 

“Ne Yuuchan.” The short haired called out to the older as she wrapped her arms around the slender waist, resting her hands on the toned abs. 

“En? What is it?” Yuiri covered her right hand over those that is over her abdomen as she wrap her left over the shoulders of the little cub.

“I… I think I like you. And… I want something more than this friend with benefits.” Nana’s voice gets softer. 

“Naachan, you know that we can’t have a relationship. And I don't want to get tied down too. So… If you are uncomfortable with continuing this relationship… Do you want some time off and we stop seeing each other for the time being?” Yuiri offered after shifting to a more comfortable position, “And I think it must be because of our current relationship with benefits that makes you more confused too.”

Nana raised her head from the ringo’s collarbone, “Yuuchan? Do you mean that my feelings are just misunderstandings?!”

“That’s not what I am trying to say… Naachan, I…” Yuiri stretched her hand to bring the head back down and combed the back of the head. 

“So even if I find other friends with benefits, you’ll be ok with it too?”

“… We’re not exclusively dating anyways, of course I will be fine.” Yuiri looked away from the intense gaze from the younger. 

“… Ok then.” With that, the young Okada rolled to the opposite side and pulled the sheets over her shoulder.

The two had a dreamless night, Yuiri woke up to find the younger left their shared apartment without her. They have their individual rooms but with their beneficial relationship, sometimes they end up on each other’s bed. However, it is the first that Yuiri felt that it may be a change in their relationship after that night.


	2. Chapter 1: NaaYumi

Okada Nana looked at her screen as she waited for her kouhai to turn up for their date. After the chat with Yuiri after their intense work out, she decided to venture out and experiment for herself if her feelings for the older is indeed nothing but physical attraction. As such, she agreed to have a lunch with Yumiko, the STU unwavering center. 

“Nana-san!” 

Nana turned, and smiled when she see the tall girl waving to her as she quickly jogged towards her. “Yumirin! Don’t have to run, no rush! Be careful of the heels too.”

“Hai Nana-san! Let’s head in?”

“Yup, and I needed to discuss about the next filming in Hiroshima.” Nana asked, as they both took a seat in the café. 

“Ah yes, that’s next week isn’t it? What about it Nana-san? Is something wrong?”

“I was wondering if you have an extra space for me to have a stayover for the two nights? I can stay in the hotel if it’s not available, so no pressure!”

“Nana-san?! Nana-san staying in my house… And staying overnight with me… Ehehe… NANA-SAN! You’re always welcome! Please do come and stayover!” Yumirin’s tension rises as she imagined Nana-san coming over and staying over at her apartment. 

“Really? Yay! I’ll cook breakfast for you as a thanks! I think Kokoa is also interested in staying over too, we can have a stayover party!”

“Ah… Kokoa too… Yeah! Let’s do a stayover party!” 

“I can’t wait for next week!”

Nana pressed onto the doorbell, and she immediately hear a set of running foot steps towards the door. As expected, Yumirin came out of the apartment and welcomed her in, “Kokoa has arrived too, come on in Nana-san!”

“Oh? Kokoa agreed to stayover too? That’s great! The three of us can spend time together! It’s group bonding time!” Nana changed her shoes to the indoor shoe as she muttered out the usual greeting for pardon for intrusion. 

“Naachan! Yumirin said that the two of you will be cooking tomorrow’s breakfast and on the second day, Yumirin and I will cook breakfast for you. Is it true?” Kokoa looked at Nana with eyes filled with anticipation. 

Although Nana was not expecting this, she nodded and agreed to the pre-decided plan, “Yup, let’s do it, tomorrow Kokoa you can sleep in, isn’t that great? Sleeping in is a really good feeling!”

The three played some card games together after settling down and taking turn for baths, it is time to decide sleeping arrangements. 

“Nana-san should take the bed since you’re the senpai.” Yumiko suggested.

“But if Yumirin and Naachan is making breakfast tomorrow, I want to sleep in so I don't want to be in the same room as you guys so that I won’t wake up because of you guys.” Kokoa voiced out her concerns, she knew that she is a light sleeper, sharing room would mean that her quality of sleep will be affected. 

“Then perhaps I can take the sofa?” Nana volunteered.

“But that’s not very comfortable, as the kouhai, I will take the sofa?” Yumirin declined having the senpai taking the sofa. 

“Alright, how about this, I’ll take the futon and take the study room. And then you two can take the bed so we don't have to fight for the sofa? The sofa is near the kitchen, I don't want the sofa either.” Kokoa clapped her hands together as she thought of the best solution for all of their concerns. 

“I… I guess that’s a solution.” Yumiko nodded as she stole a glance at the former ship captain, “But is that alright with you Nana-san? I really don't mind taking the sofa.”

“You’re the owner, there is no way for you to take the sofa, let just take the bed. I don't mind, unless… You don't wish to…”

“IT IS MY HONOUR NANA-SAN!” 

“A… Arigatou…” Nana could feel a sweat drop but smiled regardless.

“Alright, it’s time for high schooler like me to sleep, oyasumi~ Yumirin, don’t jump on Naachan when you guys are sleeping.”

“Mou! Kokoa!” Yumiko gave a light slap on the younger’s shoulders. 

Nana took the inside spot of the bed as she waited for Yumiko to switch off the light before heading back to the shared bed. 

\- Continue onto Privatter please, thanks!-


	3. Chapter 2: YuuNaa

“I’m home!” Nana yelled out as she entered the shared apartment. 

“Ah, welcome home Naachan, how’s the filming for the new MV?” Yuiri asked as she walked out of her room to greet the younger at the living room.

“It was good, we managed to finish the filming in two days and the new second generation members are very cute too. Can’t wait to see them grow more within the group! Yuuchan~” Nana shared as she went up to the theatre goddess for a hug, “I missed you.”

Yuiri patted the young Okada’s head as she tilted her head to devour the younger’s neck, softly biting and leaving pecks as she undo the buttons and tugged the shirt away.

\----------------privatter---------------

“En?” Yuiri felt the hand resting next to her head, depressing the spot of the sofa as she embraced the younger, “That felt really good Naachan.”

“Yokatta (That’s good).” Nana responded as her mind wandered off, and trying to fight her own eyelids. 

Yuiri stroked the back of Nana’s head as she continued staring at the hickey on the former captains shoulder. It is probably an one-off thing, and she is in no place to feel jealous. Plus, all that it matters is that HER Naachan is with her again now. Right? 

The team 4 captain couldn't help but to start feeling at a loss. Was it actually a right move to tell Nana that she don’t care? Whilst she don’t want to get tied down now, she certainly don't feel happy seeing Yumiko coming around Nana. Maybe she is just unhappy that Nana is having her life organized and she managed to find friends with benefit other than herself. She is in no position to be controlling over her fellow colleague, right?


	4. Chapter 3: KojinaXNaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kojina Yui X Okada Nana  
> Inspired by yabai gang as per usual, especially innocent boi-san.

In the hotel room in Hakata, two bodies wrestled each other as the short haired pushed the blonde to the bedpost. 

“Oh my Juliet, aren’t you beautiful with this long blonde look? It’s breath taking.” Kojina Yui said as she stroked the long locks of wig. The said beauty shyly look down as she always felt that her long hair days were just disastrous. She meant it when she said that her hair looked like a helmet back then. 

Jina reunited with her as they now have another musical performance- Jingi Naki musical together. Their Romeo and Juliet time were flirtatious, the last day of their Shakespeare stage, it was a blast. The two clad in their stage wear and getting on it, Nana was surprised despite it was Jina’s first. She could feel her waist hurting again from just thinking about it. 

Now, here they are, wearing the wig of their previous musical together. The heart flutters from that time. Nana felt the strong tug on her shirt as Jina tried to remove her shirt. 

“Hmm? Romeo-kun, aren’t you short tempered?” Nana teased as she assisted Jina in taking off the stage wear, “I’ve took time to put this on and we’re taking it off straight up?”

“You look good in these but definitely better without.” Jina whispered in Nana’s ears as she smiled in content when she saw the blonde shivered, she knew her ears were one of her erogenous spots, “And my dearest Juliet, look at what I’ve brought?”

-proceed to privatter please-

She knew that she had just ruined the night for the both of them. It was not intentional but she couldn’t help but to feel apologetic. She reached out as she grabbed the sheets beneath her, “Jina-chan… I…. I’m sorry, I…”

Jina shook her head as she bit her lower lips, and patted on the hand that is on top of hers. She is aware that Nana has always liked someone else, having someone in her mind. This explains why she always smile when she received a Line from the person in Tokyo or when she have lunch alone so she can call the same said person during their last musical. 

“Jina-chan…” Nana did not know how to respond, should she apologise again? Or should she console her, but how to?

“It’s okay Naachan, I knew that you liked Yuiri-san. It was a crush for me and what we did the last time was a one-off thing. My guess is that maybe during that time you were not with Yuiri-san. But can I assume that you’re not cheating on her right? That will make us both sinners… And I wish that you’re not that kind of person.” Jina looked at the Okada in her eyes firmly. 

“No, Jina-chan, Yuuchan and I… We’re not dating or anything like that. But… Yes, you’re right, I think we should not do this again. It… I’m sorry again, this is not fair to you. For me to think of someone else and doing this… I…” Nana gritted her teeth, as she tried to form her sentences, but no matter how she rephrase herself, she could not help to think that she just hurt the younger more. 

“Don’t worry about it Naachan, let’s rest. Tonight’s the last time, let’s just stop. Do you want to talk about Yuiri-san? I am always here to listen if you need someone.” Jina took the side of the sheets as she slide beneath it, taking the spot next to Nana who is wearing her birthday suit. 

Nana leaned back down as she covered herself with the white sheets, remaining silent. 

“So… The other day…”

Jina hugged her pillow as she listened, whilst Nana continued to hug her sheets and looking up at the ceiling. Seemingly narrating the story like any other bed time story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas and improvisation from Yabai gang as usual.

Yuiri knocked on the hotel door, puzzled at the door not opening, she was sure that she messaged Nana about it. Although now that she took the phone out and checked, the message was not read yet. It couldn't be that she is still sleeping right? Nana always woke her up when they share the same bed, her routine are quite fixed because of her strict upbringing. Even though Nana always said she likes to sleep in, she still wakes up to check the time before going back to sleep again. 

“Is she not feeling well?” Yuiri thought to herself as she tried to rationalize the lack of response. 

Suddenly, the door knob turned as it was revealed to be Kojina Yui. Yuiri stood in place as the two met at the door, Jina bowed as she said her greetings, and Yuiri responded although she was confused. Why is Jina coming out of Naachan’s room at this time? Does this mean that she stayed overnight yesterday? But why? Were there a member party amongst the musical crew? What is going on? There were so many questions that were pending answers but Yuiri could not help but to just nod and shifted her position to allow Jina to leave. She held onto the door that was opened by Jina, she made her way into the hotel room after seeing Jina head into the lift. 

Yuiri turned the doorknob and added the safety lock before shutting the door close. She does not have a good feeling about this. Her heart was beating fast, unsure what to expect, she gently tiptoed towards the bedroom from the door. Walking past the shower, she turned her head in to have a peek, there isn’t anyone in there but the water was filled in the bathtub. Naachan is in bed then? Maybe still sleeping? Doesn’t she have musical later and she should be getting up for her morning shower by now. 

She turned into the corner with the queen sized bed, noticing the lump on the sheets. She swing her bag onto the chair on the side, and walked closer to the bed. The team 4 captain could feel her blood pressure rising as she got a closer look on the being resting on the bed. Nana was undressed and wrapped in the white hotel sheets, although there was no marks on the exposed neck, it was not hard to make out what happened in this room last night. Yuiri knows that she may not be a genius but she is definitely not dumb either. With Jina leaving earlier, there is no other plausible explanations. 

After releasing her hand, she realized how hard she has been clenching her fist. Yuiri felt anger, and maybe a tiny bit of betrayal. She did say she would not mind because they’re not exclusive anyways. However, now that she sees it in front of her eyes, she could not maintain her calmness anymore. With the previous case of Yumirin, she felt annoyed seeing the hickey that was left behind. But seeing Nana like this just triggered her even more. Yuiri knows, that this is not pure possessiveness anymore, it is definitely jealousy. She decided to follow her feelings as she could feel herself getting overwhelmed with bitterness. She removed her jacket and tossed it onto the chair. 

The captain raised her leg as she jumped on the body on the bed, earning a loud groan. 

“Un… What? Jina? We have a stage later, go back- Ah. Yu-Yuuchan?!” Nana turned her head to face the perpetrator, but she could feel a pail of ice water dropping down her body when she saw the cold gaze from the captain. 

\----- privatter pls-----------------------

She let go of the younger as she see the little cub slump down into the sheets. 

Yuiri wiped the corner of her lips with the back of her hand, “Gochisousama deshita.”

After looking at Nana filled with hickeys on her assets and thighs, Yuiri let out a satisfied and triumph smile. Although now she have to think of how to prepare her for the musical later, Nana will probably look really pale and tired. Yuiri combed the hair of the younger as she lied next to her. Maybe she should let her rest for another hour before waking her up again. Yuiri reached out to the younger’s phone on the side to message the manager without hesistation.


	6. Chapter 5

Nana was doing her makeup with the staff as she gets nervous when her collar shifted a little, she pulled them up as she whispered ‘sorry’. 

“Okada-san, your skin is really good, we’re almost done, just have to contour the nose and cheek bones a little more!” The staff said. 

Nana nodded but she couldn't help but to notice the theatre goddess at the corner of the room, they entered the backstage together but slightly later than her usual reporting time. The HKT girls even ask if they had breakfast on their way here, Nana smiled and just went along with it. However, she could vividly remember the rush this morning when she woke up and realized that they’ll have barely enough time to sit around before dashing to the stage today. She blamed Yuiri but the captain just shrugged and said she just thought that she’ll appreciate abit more rest, and that they’ll be alright with time. Yuiri wasn't wrong, they got here on the dot, although a little late for Nana’s liking. 

Nana shivered a little when she saw Yuiri standing up with the corner of her eye. But relaxed her tensed shoulders when the theatre goddess left the room. She could not forget what happened yesterday even though they avoided talking about it this morning. The rush in the morning aided the situation as well since they hardly have time to be awkward and sit around. However, Nana could not stop sighing when her mind keep replaying every scene from yesterday. She was secretly happy that Yuiri showed her jealous and side of possessiveness. That would mean that Yuiri admitted that she wanted something more exclusive isn’t it? 

The musical went smoothly and was uneventful. Nana began taking selfies with multiple members. Yuiri’s eyes darted and followed the chocomint lover as she walked over to multiple younger members. 

Suddenly, someone called out to her. 

“Yuiri-san, is it alright if we take a selfie together?” Jina asked, “And I had something to let you know too if its ok that we head outside?”

Yuiri folded her arms but nodded regardless, she is quite affected by the thought of Jina being close to Nana. She wouldn't mind talking either, since Nana will still be hers afterall, after that clean up yesterday. She will keep an eye out to make sure the Okada remain ‘a good girl’. 

The two went outside. But this did not went unnoticed by the Okada either. However, she was preoccupied as the juniors started lining up to take photo with the ikemen-Nana. 

Outside  
Jina took a deep breath as she tried to piece her thoughts together. 

“You wanted to talk about Naachan?” Yuiri started the conversation. 

“Yes, and I think it is important to let you know what actually happened yesterday. I could sense that you’re not very happy when I get anywhere near Naachan. But I would like to say that Naachan and I have decided to stop this exchange. Because she realized that she loves you.” Jina said. 

“Really? But that does not seem to stop what happened isn’t it?” Yuiri raised her brows. 

“But that was the catalyst isn’t it. You both needed to realize what you wanted. Well, in a good way, I am glad that you guys sorted it out. I can guarantee that I won’t continue pestering Naachan. In addition, we’ll be normal colleagues. However, I have to add that, despite doing that, she was calling out your name. Just a food for thought. I am sure you know what that means and how much you meant to her. If you don't like her that way or can’t commit, I think it will be better off if you let her go completely than pulling her and keeping her close while taking advantage.” 

“What?! Of course I am serious about this. I know that I am indecisive and had commitment problems before but I am sure and confident now. Naachan’s mine, I’ll make sure to make it work.” Yuiri’s tone became solemn as she folded her arms again, balancing her stance on one leg and the wall. 

“Glad that you thought it out, I’ll leave and you can chat with her properly. Ne? Naachan.” Jina’s voice directed to the other end of the hallway. 

Yuiri’s face heated up, equally as red as Nana. She did not expect all of these to be heard by the chocomint lover. She wanted to dig a hole right now to hide herself. Jina left the two standing at the end of the hallway, the two are staring at each other but no one is talking. 

“So…”

“I…” 

They both started speaking at the same time, and that made the atmosphere more awkward as they now both gestured each other to continue the sentence instead. 

“Alright, I’ll say first, Naachan, Jina told me about what happened yesterday. And I think we should talk.” Yuiri let out a sigh as she tried to be more open about her feelings. 

Yuiri understands that it might sound like an excuse but being in the group and having dating scandal will not be ideal. Having friends with benefit makes it a lot easier, with no strings attached, and get the needs sorted. Also, when the time arise, it will not be difficult to dodge the tabloid news. 

“Let’s be exclusive, although it will be underground and hard.”

“En… And I think it will be best if we not meet each other for a while.”

Two different opinions was stated at the same time. Yuiri could feel her heart dropping at the statement of refusal. That was not what she expected from the usual submissive girl. Whilst Nana is decisive and short tempered, Yuiri is indecisive, shy. However, never once did Nana outright refuse her, she is always agreeing and pampering towards Yuiri. If Yuiri wishes to do something, Nana would be her number one supporter. This was unheard of. Yuiri is at a loss of what to do. What should she do? 

If it's the old Yuiri, she might backdown immediately and hid in her shell of comfort. However, Yuiri is determined. She know, after hearing from Jina, that Nana is not saying the truth. 

Liar. 

She thought to herself. 

The eyes darting away from her and avoiding eye contact says it all. The Okada was not being truthful and honest despite her usual stand that she does not like to lie. Yuiri grabbed onto the chocomint lover and turned her face to force her to look at her. 

“Naachan. Is that really what you think? And what you want?” Yuiri said solemnly as she cupped the cheeks of the younger. 

Murayama panicked and stunned as she saw tears rolling down the younger’s cheeks, that was unexpected, she was not ready for the tears. Or rather, she did not expect the Okada to shed tears for this. She pulled her into the washroom, and into the last cubicle. She began kissing the tears away as soon as she locked the door behind them. 

“Naa. Don’t cry. Tell me what’s wrong. I know you don’t mean it. Is it because of what I said the last time? I am sorry. Sorry for hurting you with my lack of decisiveness. I want to say that I gave it some thoughts, and I don’t want to lose you. You, Naa, you’re my priority.” Yuiri rested her forehead onto the younger’s forehead as she held her face. 

Yuiri felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and Nana hiding her face on her shoulder. She patted the back of Okada’s head with one arm and the other resting right above the perky assets, along the curvature of the spine. 

“Yuuchan…”

“Hmm?” 

“I never thought this day will happen. Am I dreaming?” Nana’s soft voice spills lack of confidence. 

Yuiri chuckled, as she pinched the cheeks of the chocomint lover, “What do you think?” 

“Daisuki.” (A/N: I like you a lot. I love you.)

“Me too. Yoroshiku ne. Let’s go back to the hotel? You must be tired, let’s go back and rest?” Yuiri ruffled the younger’s hair, as she earn a light nod from the chocomint lover.


End file.
